Fazendas (Farm)
Basica= |-| Improvisada= : Para obter informações gerais sobre a agricultura'', veja Farming. Uma '''Farm (Fazenda)' é uma estrutura usada para agricultura em Don't Starve. Basic Farm Sementes (Seeds) usadas em uma Fazenda Básica (Basic Farm) crescerá uma fruta (fruit) ou vegetal (vegetable) aleatório. Para construir você precisa de uma maquina de ciências (Science Machine) alem de 8 Grass, 4 Manure, e 4 Logs. A Fazenda Básica (Basic Farm) produz 20 colheitas. Specific crops can be grown by using Crop Seeds which take about 40 daylight hours to finish growing. This process can be accelerated by the use of Fertilizer (4 Manure, 16 Rot/Rotten Eggs, or 3 Guano). After growing 20 crops (accelerated or not), the Basic Farm will be depleted and must be fertilized to continue being used. You can also fertilize both types of farms while there is no crop growing, in much the same way as fueling a Campfire, to extend their usefulness. Both the Basic and Improved Farms become dormant in Winter, though during the first and last few days, fertilizer can still be used to grow the crops. Crops will also grow twice as fast when the world is above 28 degrees. It can be destroyed using a Hammer or a Deconstruction Staff. Improved Farm The Improved Farm is an enhanced version of the Basic Farm. Seeds planted in an Improved Farm will grow a fruit or vegetable at random. It can be prototyped at an Alchemy Engine and requires 10 Grass, 6 Manure, and 4 Rocks to build. The Improved Farm yields 30 harvests. Specific crops can be grown by using Crop Seeds. It takes about 20 daylight hours to grow one, although this can be accelerated by the use of Fertilizer (2 Manure, 8 Rot/Rotten Eggs, or 2 Guano). After growing 30 crops (accelerated or not), the Improved Farm will be depleted and must be fertilized to continue being used. Recipe Reign of Giants In Reign of Giants DLC, crops left on farm plots in Summer can wilt from the heat.They're called Wilted Crops. Crops harvested in this state will produce one Cut Grass. Trivia * Like every structure, hammering the basic farm yields only half the resources needed to create one, so be careful when you want to move your camp. * Basic farms are usually skipped in favor of Improved farms, as it requires little more resources for double the performance. * In older versions of the game there was a third type of farm. * The Improved Farm used to be known as the Turbo Farm Plot before its name was altered in the "Doorway to Adventure" update. * The Basic Farm has 8 sticks behind it. The stick can be spawned via console. Its code is stick. * It is worth noting that a farm cannot be smashed while a crop is growing. * If a crop has finished growing, it will not spoil if not harvested. This can be a good way to harvest food for the winter. * Farms only grow in the presence of light; at nightfall they stop growing until the following sunrise, unless they are near a light source. As long as light is available to them, they can even grow crops in Caves. Any light source will do, even the light from multiple Fireflies. Gallery BasicFarm.png|A placed Basic Farm ImprovedFarm.png|A placed Improved Farm Farm Pumpkin.png|A Pumpkin on an Improved Farm ready to harvest Don't Starve Guide How To Farm and How Farms Work Burnt Basic Farm.png|A burnt Basic Farm from the Reign of Giants DLC Burnt Improved Farm.png|A burnt Improved Farm from the Reign of Giants DLC Bugs: If you plant a seed in a basic OR improved farm, and then light the planted seed on fire (using a torch or anything that can light things on fire) and let it burn for a few seconds, and then you turn a nearby ice flingomatic on, the fire will then be put out, but the cooked variant of the food that was originally going to be grown will remain on the farm. You can harvest this cooked food. Category:Science Category:Structures Category:Food Tab Category:Craftable Structures Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Summer